Family
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How will Katherine finally get the family she has always wanted


FAMILY A/N: JUst one a did while at work. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't know or own any of the actors.

"So you know nothing about your family"  
"No captain."

Captain Janeway was really baffled with their new discovery.  
A week ago the Voyager team had made it just in time to save a ship from being distroyed by the borg. Voyager was able to save the remaining crew that were alive just before the ship exploded. The strange thing about the crew aboard that ship was that it was not one specific race. If there was more then 3 people of one race it would have been a miracle.

The strangest thing of all was that onboard that whole ship there was only one human being. A young girl, approximately 19 years of age.  
When they found her she was unconcious and had only awoken a few hours ago. The Doctor naturally insisted that he first do a complete test to ensure she has no more injuries.

"Where did you come from and how did you end up aboard that ship"  
"The Tiran"  
"Excuse me"  
"The ships name is the Tiran. They saved me. Since I can remember I was moved from one home to another. One being no better the other. Since I was old enough to walk I was used to clean, cook, wash. Basicly being a slave to who ever had custody of me at the time"  
"Where was this? On earth"  
" The first place I can remember was a town called Ndevu. It was an alien planet with most of the worst aliens ever. They weren't the type to go out and look for a fight, but they were the type to mistreat the people around them, even their own race."

The young girl continued her story telling the Captain of her life up to this point. Captain Janeway looked over to her first officer and saw the same emotion in his eyes that she felt at that moment, admiration.  
Listening to the girls story while seeing some of her old wounds on her arm and legs, Janeway could only wonder if she herself would have survived such a life like this young girl did.

"What is your name"  
"I have had so many. Every different home have given me a different home but I chose Lisa as my real name"  
"Well Lisa, why don't we take you down to the mess hall for something to eat and then I will show you to your room"  
"Thank you Captain, Commander I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

After lunch and showing Lisa to her room Janeway and Chakotay made their way to her ready room.  
"She is an amazing young lady"  
Janeway took a seat on her couch and Chakotay followed.  
"I know. I have never appreciated my childhood more then I do at this moment. Thinking back now about all those fights my mother and I had and how stupid and meaningless it seems now."

Chakotay gave a small smile and took a sip of his tea. He needed something to calm him and coffee was not the answer. He was furious for all those people who treated Lisa the way they did. No living thing should ever be treated in such a manner. He looked over at his Captain who was also his best friend and most important person in his world.

"You have your thinking look Katherine. What are you contemplaiting in that mind of yours"  
Katherine gave him and smile and said.  
"I do not have a thinking look"  
"Yes you do. Everyone does, yours just shows more and a person really needs to know you to know which face it is that your pulling."

Kathryn gave him a playful slap and suddenly felt bad about having such a happy moment, when in most likely her whole life Lisa never had any such happy moment with a friend or even a best friend.

"I was just thinking of maybe getting Lisa to stay with us. She can live on Voyager. Maybe join the starfleet program and become an officer"  
"I think it's a great idea"  
"Good. I will also run it pass the other senior officers becuase there might be the problem of also giving that invitation to the other crew members of that ship that we saved."

"I think we can give them the option. By the sound of things most of them will pass up the offer and stop over at the next save planet we reach. They're drifters."

Just before dinner time Janeway had a meeting with all her senior officers. She started teeling them the story of Lisa and now and then needed Chakotay to help with the story because she was to emotional to continue the story.

All of them agreed straight away about offering the chance to stay on Voyager.Even Seven of Nine did not hesitate with her answer. She most of all knew what it was like to be raised by non loving people.

As most of them reached the mess hall they found Lisa sitting at a table with Naomi Wildman.Katherine smiled as she walked closer and heard how the young girl was telling Lisa all about Voyager and it's crew. Mostly about the senior crew. Naomi was close to all the crew members and was even known as the Captains Assistant. 

"And what are you ladies talking about"  
"Naomi was just telling me about her life here on Voyager. MOstly also about her aunty K"  
Katherine smiled at the name that Naomi called her when she was off duty, which was unfortunately not alot.

"Naomi, do you mind giving me a few minutes alone with Lisa and then you can maybe give her a tour of the ship"  
"Sure thing Captain"  
Naomi stood from her seat and made her way to where Neelix was but not before giving Katherine one quick hug.  
Katherine smiled as she took the seat that Naomi just vacated.

"She's very nice. For a young person she has alot of stories to tell"  
"That she does. I guess being raised on a ship like this it is one adventure after the other. Where you able to sleep"  
"Yes. Thank you. I also reported to the doctor before coming for dinner. He ordered me to and I kind of figured he is not the type to mess with."

Katherine smiled and was glad to see that Lisa was able to relax around the Voyager crew members. Making her discission even more easier.  
"Lisa, the senior crew members and I where talking and we were wondering if you would like to stay aboard Voyager. We have alot you can do or if you would like to study that is also your choice?"

Lisa seemed intriqued and unsure at the same time. "Look I understand your uncertainty, so why don't you think about it. It will be a few days before we reach a save planet"  
"Ok. Thank you Captain for the chance. Trust me that I will really be thinking about this. It is just I always have uncertainty when I meet knew people"  
"I understand."

Before Janeway could continue her conversation Harry Kim notified her, via her comm badge, that she was needed on the bridge. AS Katherine stood from her chair so did Lisa.

"Thank you again Captain.  
As Lisa shook Katherine hand Naomi rushed over. "Captain may I invite Lisa to my birthday Party"  
Katherine smiled, knowing fully well that Naomi knows she will say yes but still wishes to hear her approval.  
"Ofcourse you can. It is you birthday after all."

As Katherine made her way out of the mess hall she heard Naomi telling Lisa all about her Birthday party and everything she has planned, not to mention that every crew member is invited and that the party is all day long so that everyone can enjoy it either before or after their shifts.

Katherine and Chakotay where sitting in her lounge area, part of her room, busy going through the weekly reports.  
"I'm glad to see that things are calming down between Seven and B'Elanna. If I had to play referee one more time I would have put them both in the brig"  
Chakotay tried to hide his laugh but with no such luck.  
"Whats so funny mister?"

"Just trying to decide who is more stubborn between the three of you. I don't even think Tom would know who to place money on for a bet of who would win, and he's married to B'Ellana so that says something."

Katherine laughed at the thought of it.Not even sure if she would but money herself.  
"Have you got Tuvoks security report"  
"Ofcourse, he's always the first one to hand in his report and his is longer then everyone elses"  
Still smiling Chakotay hand her the security report.

Without warning the Doctor appears infront of them making Janeway drop the report in her hand.  
"Dammit Doctor. You gave me a heart attack"  
"Atleast it being me I would able to save you"  
Katherine and Chakotay look at each other with a look that says they both feel the same about the doctors sometimes dry humour.

"Is there any specific reason why you overrided my security code and entered my private quarters without permission"  
"I have an private emergancy I have to discuss with you."

Katherine sat silently waiting for the docotr to speak but he was just looking at Chakotay.  
"I'll go then"  
"No you don't, we have days worth of reports to go though and I tell you everything in anyway, so out with it doctor."

The doctor hesitated and then nodded as he started what he came to say.  
"I was busy storing all the new data that we gathered from the crew we saved when the computer brought something to my attention."

Silence filled the room.  
"Yes doctor what is it"  
"Lisa...she seems to be your daughter"  
The previous silence was nothing compared to the silence in the room now.

After a few minutes Chakotay was the first to find his voice.  
"That can't be. Katherine never had a daughter"  
"I know that Commander, but I am just telling you what we learned from their DNA"  
Katherine stood up in shock, not sure if she could walk but some how her legs got her to her view port.  
"Katherine"  
Katherine looked towards Chakotay with tears in her eyes.

Quietly she started talking.  
"I did have a Daughter once"  
She looked over to where Chakotay was seated. She saw the hurt and disbelief in his eyes.  
"What. Why didn't you say anything. What happened to the 'I tell you everything"  
Chakotay was shocked but didn't mean to yell at her.

"Its not what you think Chakotay. It was years ago and I was in a serious relationship. He had just preposed and a few months later I had fallen pregnant"  
Chakotay noticed her hesitating so e moved closer to her and placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder.

"We were so happy that we were going to have a baby. Everything was going just the way we wanted. We were together, we both had just been promoted in our jobs and then the pregnancy. Everything was great until the day of the birth. I went into labour 4 weeks to early. When they were finally able to get the baby out of me they declared it a still born."

No one said anything. Janeway started moving around, to nervous about what Chakotay was going to say and about learning this new information about Lisa. Chakotay turned and stopped her as he took her into his arms. They hugged in silence for a moment, forgetting all about the fact that the doctor is still in the room.

"Why did you never tell me"  
"It was a part of my life I wanted to forget. The pain I felt years after that nearly killed me. I felt so alone. It was my chance to be a mother Chakotay, but taken away from me in an instant"  
"What happened to the father"  
"OUr relationship was just never the same. Both having the pain of losing a child and the fact that he started blaming me for the loss of our child."

"What! Why"  
"He spoke to the doctor about premature babies and some how he came to the conclusion that our baby was a premature baby because of stress"  
Chakotay hugged her closer not sure how any man could blame her for such a thing.

"Ahhhem"  
Katherine had truelly forgotten about the doctor that she jumped from fright.  
"Sorry to interrupt Captain. The one thing I can't understand is if your child was still born then how did Lisa end up with your DNA"  
"I don't know"  
"Your child, was it a boy or a girl"  
"It was a girl. I use to swear for months afterwards that I heard my baby cry as the door closed behind the nurse who carried her out of the delivery room."

The doctor suddenly thought of something.  
"Captain, did the doctor who performed the birth, did he let you see or old your baby"  
"No, they said it would be to painful and to difficult to come to terms with her death if I did see her. Why"  
"I was just thinking that maybe that cry you heard was actually maybe the babies cry."

Chakotay thought about what the doctor was saying and realised that he might be onto something.  
"I think he's right Kathrine. Think about it. You never saw your child so you don't know for sure if the child was dead or alive and Lisa never met her parents. She was thinks she was aboned at birth, what if she wasn't. What is she was taken at birth. Kidnapped."

Katherine thought it over. The more she did the more it did made some sense.  
"So that is my daughter"  
The Doctor nodded his head.  
"O my god. Why would anyone do that. Look at the life she had to live because of it."

Katherine started crying again as she reality hit her.  
Chakotay took her back in his arms and kept her there till she started to calm down.  
The Doctor had left them to be alone but neither one of them new when exactly he left.

"Are you going to tell her"  
"I don't know. So much as happened in her life"  
"I think you should. Knowing that her mother is alive would be a good thing in her life especially because it's you."

Katherine smiled at her friend.  
"Thank you Chakotay"  
"I'll leave you to be alone. You need your sleep"  
"Chakotay...um...do you mind if I ask you a favour"  
"Sure what"  
"Could you stay with me tonight."

Chakotay nodded his head has he leaded an excausted Kathrine to her room.He started making his way out the room once he had her tucked in but she stopped him.  
"please hold me Chakotay"  
Chakotay climbed under the covers and took Kathrine into his arms and helds her there, even after they both had fallen asleep.

Janeway awoke the next morning a feeling of safety. A feeling she hadn't felt in years. She felt arms tightening around her. As she she looked up from her postion and saw Chakotay. It took her only a second to remember why she was in his arms in her bed. Yesterdays events came flooding back into her mind.

She had a daughter. Her duaghter was still alive and now on Voyager.  
What was she going to do. Was she going to tell Lisa and hope for the best. It is not like Katherine can be blamed for what happened.

Katherine didn't abandon her at birth. She was taken away from her.Katherine never had the chance to love her. Never had the chance to teach her to talk or walk or see her off to her first day of school. That was all taken away from both of them.

Katherine look up as she felt Chakotay stirring, realising that she never moved away from him when she had woken up. It felt so natural.  
He looked down at her and smiled.  
"Morning, we're you able to get some sleep"  
"Yeah, alot more then I thought I would."

Chakotay stayed in the position he was in for only a few seconds longer and then reluctantly let go of Katherine as he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the replecator. He order two cups of tea. Katherine gave him a look of death.

"Don't give me that look. The last thing you need right now is coffee"  
"What I do need is coffee. You know it's the only thing thats going to give me the strenght for the day"  
Chakotay handed her the cup and smiled as she took a sip and frowned.  
"So have you decided what you're going to do"  
Katherine climbed out of bed and moved to her viewport.  
"I thought about it and I think it will be best if I tell her. I'll tell her today. I want her to find out from me and no other way."

"OK. How about this. I'll go and cover the bridge and you take the day and spend it with Lisa. Tell her what you have to say and lets see where we go from there"  
"Thank you Chakotay. I don't know how I would have done this if you weren't here"  
"Luckily we never have to find out."

Chakotay finished his tea and gave Katherine one last hug before leaving to go to his own room to change for his shift.

Chakotay was nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting. All day he had been waiting to hear from Katherine to find out how things went with Lisa.  
He tried to look for her during lunch in the mess hall but they weren't there. Neelix also mentioned that he hadn't seen the Captain all day.

Just as he was about to scream of frustration the door from the turbolift opened and out walked Katherine. Looking at her Chakotay couldn't read her facial expression. He wasn't sure if she was happy, sad or even upset.

As she walked up to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"And...how did it go"  
"Lets talk in my Ready Room"  
Chakotay nodded and looked over to Tuvok.  
"The bridge is yours Tuvok"  
"Yes sir"

As Chakotay followed Katherine to her Ready Room he realised that she atleast wasn't in her uniform which meant she wasn't going to spend the rest of the day on the bridge working. Katherine made her way to the view port as Chakotay waited to hear the door hissing closed behind him, before he asked the question that he's been wanted to ask all day.

"So how did it go"  
"We talked. She wasn't upset at me atleast. I knew she couldn't be, but she is still shocked about the whole thing. WE talked a bit and then she left. She said she had alot to think about and that the news also changed things about her coming to live on Voyager"  
"What did she mean. Is she going to stay then."

"I don't know. The fact that she is still even thinking of leaving is killing me. Chakotay. This is my chance to get to know my daughter. The daughter I dreamed of so many nights"  
"Well, lets just give her a chance to think things over. This was live changing news you just told her. It's only natural that she has to think things over"  
"I know"  
"Good, now seeing as my shifts ends in about 10 minutes how about you meet me at mine in 30minutes we have some dinner and a drink together."

Katherine smiled and walked over to where he was standing. Slowly placing a hand on his cheek.  
"Thank you for everything Chakotay"  
Chakotay took her hand in his and smiled.  
"For you...anytime."

Katherine made her out of the room and then turned.  
"I'll see you in 30minutes. Must I bring anything with"  
"No just yourself."

A week had passed and Katherine had spent a few hours a day talking to Lisa. Things seemed still a little strained between them. Katherine was really worried that Lisa was going to leave with the first chance given.

Today was Naomi's birthday so Katherine was hoping to show that Voyager can also be a place of families and friends getting together to have fun.  
"What program is Naomi running fro her birthday"  
"Not sure. She wouldn't tell me anything. Even when I reminded her that I am the Captain, she just looked at me and said no"  
Chakotay laughed.  
Smiling he said.  
"She's going to have to be careful. Once she's a starfleet officer she can't say no to the Captain anymore"  
Katherine also laughed.

They both stopped and braced themselve before opening the door.  
"Do we really wanna go in"  
"Yeah. Is Lisa meeting us inside"  
"She is coming later. She'll also have an answer then whether or not she is staying on the ship tomorrow or not."

Chakotay placed his hand on her shoulder. An act that had become so natural between the two friends. As the doors opened they were suprised to find a huge carnival infront of them. Rides, games and even food stalls.  
"I see we are going to have fun."

After finding the birthday girl, Chakotay and Kathrine spend most of the day on rides and winning prices. They were having such a good day that time passed by so quickly that Katherine was shocked when they bumped into Lisa after she had arranged to meet them around dinner time.

"Can we speak alone"  
"I'll let you two be alone. I think I am going to grab something for dinner"  
As Chakotay made his way to leave he gave Katherine a reasuring smile.

"I take it you've made your decision about what your going to do"  
"Yes I have"  
Katherine looked at her and unconciously started holding her breath.

Chakotay was reading a report as his door chime announced a guest.  
"Enter"  
"Do you mind, I know it's late"  
"Not at all. I was hoping you would come over."

Katherine smiled as she entered.  
"Is you smiling a good thing"  
"She's going to stay. We're going to give things a chance. Get to know each other like a mother and daughter should"  
"I'm glad. You deserve it Katherine."

Katherine moved closer and hugged Chakotay. With her face nestled in his neck she whispered.  
"Thank you for everything"  
As she pulled away she look at him and saw the same emotions in his eyes that she had in hers.

She saw love in his eyes. Katherine knew then and there that she now had the family she always wanted. Slowly she leaned forward and placed her soft lips on his. She felt Chakotay return the kiss with so much love and passion like she had never felt before.

As they reluctantly pulled away Chakotay looked at her with a serious expression.  
"Are you sure about this. Are you sure this is what you want"  
She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I have always loved you and now I have the strength and courage to show you. I finally have my family."

Chakotay smiled and leaned forward as he captured her in one of his many more passionate kisses.

PLease let me know what you think. 


End file.
